Comun historia de mi estupidez
by akaerii
Summary: Ese día transcurría de lo más lento, muchísimo mas de lo que el quisiera, era eso o simplemente el karma quería acabar de joder su existencia, si probablemente apostaría a que sería eso. N/S


Pff después de miles de años sin subir nada les traigo esto, lo cual esta tan cutre que me da pena subirlo, pero bn... no tengo excusas... bueno si muchisimas pero solo puedo decir lo siento, en breve estare actualizando mis demas historias las cuales prometo no dejar, espero puedan y quieran opinar ayudaria mucho. Gracias los quiero! (si es que hay alguien ahi leyendo).

* * *

><p>Ese día transcurría de lo más lento, muchísimo mas de lo que el quisiera, era eso o simplemente el karma quería acabar de joder su existencia, si probablemente apostaría a que sería eso.<p>

Pero resumiendo todo, la culpa después de todo era de él. Sin duda alguna era un total idiota por haberse enamorado, al menos de esa forma de Sasuke, cuando él apenas duras se notaba que le ponía algo de atención, apenas duras sabía que existía.

Bajo rápidamente la mirada hacia el monitor a la parte donde se exhibía el panel del chat, viendo de manera triste que no le respondía a su conversación. Patético si era una de las formas que describirían su estado de animo, sería ese.

Llevaba cerca de tres meses con la misma situación nada cambiaba y todo empezó gracias a su brillante idea de anexar al moreno a la lista de amigos que tenía en la red social, pero claro el, lo último que pensó sería en ser los buenos amigos, desde el principio sus objetivos eran otros. El ver películas en color rosa recomendadas por sus amigas del colegio sin duda alguna no le traía nada productivo. Y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias de creer que la vida era igual a ellas donde el chico guapo casi al final de la trama abre los ojos y ve que el amor de su vida es la chica fiel que siempre estuvo a su lado, eso no sucedía así, o al menos eso no pasaba con los chicos, los chicos como él.

Ahora estaba ahí como quinceañera enamorada esperando si el príncipe azul se dignaba en contestar, y sumirse en la total depresión cuando muy probablemente al llegar la respuesta, la cual sería un puñado de palabras totalmente llanas y de las cuales al menos tres serían monosílabos. Pero no lo podía evitar, el porque, era simple se había enamorado y el colmo de todo era que lo mas probable era de una ciber persona pues en la vida real Sasuke era totalmente diferente.

Uchiha Sasuke es un compañero de su mismo instituto, un chico realmente bello, de piel blanca y con ojos tan oscuros como la noche, con una personalidad algo fría para una persona de su edad pero a la misma vez atrayente. Era asechado por un sequito de personas las cuales morirían por poder salir con el, claro, inclusive él. Sus notas académicas eran por mucho mejores que las del rubio y sobresalía en todo lo que este apenas podía realizar.

Una de las razón que al principio le habían impulsado con un poco de valor era que se habían lanzado un par de miradas una que otra vez que se encontraban en los pasillos, había sentido una que otra mariposa en el estomago cuando de pronto sentía la oscura mirada sobre su persona, por eso y algunas otras razones más le había mandado la invitación electrónica. El la acepto.

Sus emociones no salían de si y su mente recreaba un sin de posibles situaciones, las cuales en su gran mayoría todas terminaban con ellos dos juntos o al menos en una relación duradera. Sí se valía soñar.

Fue como empezó todo, empezaron a entablar conversación por ese medio electrónico o al menos el rubio se explayaba contando sus cosas, preguntando, relatando, tratando de poder saber algo acerca del niño de sus ojos pero este era tan parco, inclusive por línea. El a duras penas le respondía con monosílabos después de las casi cartas que tecleaba el rubio.

Al principio no le dio mucha importancia total, apenas se estaban conociendo pero después de unos meses la cosa no mejoro mucho, cosa que hizo que el rubio empezara a caer más y más en una espiral de incertidumbre. No entendía el porque pero gracias a dios aun eran vacaciones.

A pesar que ambos se habían lanzado miradas una que otra vez en el colegio, estos no se llevaban, vamos que ni siquiera iban en el mismo grado escolar. El moreno estaba a punto de salir del colegio le faltaba un año, el cual cumpliría al regresar de las vacaciones, mientras que el al rubio aun le colgaba dos años.

Entre las conversaciones mas dignas que pudieron tener, el rubio supo algunas de las cosas del moreno, pero este no hacia el más mínimo gesto por saber la vida del rubio. Pero dentro de todo el agradecía que Sasuke pudiera apoyarse en el y dejar que le diera uno que otro consejo cuando la situación lo requería. Grave error el pensar que influía en su vida.

Cuando entro a la escuela después de las larguísimas vacaciones de verano esperaba por lo menos un saludo por parte del moreno al verlo entrar, pero eso no sucedió. Al verlo ahí parado entre el montón de gente en el pasillo, el moreno solo lo evito como a los demás y se encamino rumbo a las personas con las cual generalmente convivía. Eso le dolió. Esa fue la primera vez que lloro.

No quería volver a encontrarlo, al menos no tan pronto por lo que parte del día se encerró en la biblioteca de la escuela y se conecto desde su celular para ver si Sasuke estaba en línea y que así le diera una explicación del porque no le hablo, suspiro cansado después de por lo menos esperar cerca de tres horas una explicación la cual nunca llego.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando estaba a punto de apagar su computador la pestaña de los inbox apareció una alertar, su corazón brinco de emoción, de seguro era la tan ansiada disculpa, anexada de una buena explicación. Pero se decepciono al ver el contenido.

* Hey que haces? Hoy no te vi*

Mentira, en su perfil estaba la foto de su rostro, además no había tantos rubios en la escuela, si había tres eran muchos.

*No mucho, estoy por acostarme, yo si te vi*

*Estas molesto? Y porqué no me hablaste?*

*No tendría por que, además si tu no hablas… que tal tu día*

*Yo no te hablé por que no te vi, pero no importa ahí se ven los amigos*

*Claro que si me viste, pase un buen de veces frente a ti en el pasillo*

*ahahahhaha perdón, entonces no puse mucha atención… *

*No importa, que tal tu día? *

Como siempre tenía que caer, no podía simplemente evitar las preguntas, no, era débil y dentro de su mente aun conservaba la esperanza de que Sasuke volteara a verlo solo a él, que de buenas a primeras viera que estaba enamorado de él. Pero eso no paso.

La segunda vez que se encontraron por el pasillo, fue el rubio quien se acerco a poder conversar y pensó que ahora si tendría la oportunidad de poder llegar a conversar de manera mas profunda con el moreno, pero de nuevo se sintió totalmente defraudado cuando con una excusa de lo mas estúpida el moreno solo lo saludo de rápido y con la misma velocidad desapareció de pronto.

Sabía dentro de todo que no podía, que no debería seguir con aquello porque después, cuando el momento de recapitular todo, el sería quien saldría perdiendo, el sería quien se enamoraría mas y el que terminaría totalmente solo. Así que empezó a tratar de poner distancia entre ellos. Si Sasuke realmente quisiera algo con él sería quien se aproximaría a hablarle otra vez y a preguntarle el porque del su mutismo, al menos en línea.

Pero la carne es débil y él estaba hecho de carne, además de estar totalmente repleto de complejos de niñas, solo tardo un día entero más seis horas sin poder mandarle un inbox al moreno preguntándolo sobre su estado de ánimo.

Cada vez se sentía mas patético, pero no sabía que hacer, si lo que quería mucho ya no lo sabía, pero le dolía la indiferencia del moreno, el que no tuviera el mas mínimo detalle para con él, que en cada ocasión que se veían en la escuela solo se saludaran de lejos con algún gesto de la cabeza, o que si no era Naruto quien comenzaba la conversación el moreno no lo hacía. Le dolía sobre todo el haberse enamorado de alguien equivocado.

Una tarde de total confusión y sin ya nada que perder el rubio se le declaro, por línea claro pero lo hizo escribiéndole la siguiente nota en un inbox.

"Se que probablemente no sientas lo mismo que yo, no se que puedas pensar acerca de esto y si de alguna forma te molesta de una vez te digo que lo siento, pero no se porque me gustas…"

Las ansias recorrían cada uno de los lugares de su piel, el poder conocer la respuesta del moreno lo emocionada pero a la vez lo aterraba de sobre manera, por lo que dejo el monitor apago todo y dejo que Troya ardiera.

Pasaron cerca de seis horas que no revisaba su bandeja de entrada, le daba terror, pero con todo el coraje del cual pudo hacerse se decidió a abrirlo por fin y ahí estaba la tan ansiada respuesta.

"Vaya no se que decir, creo que después de todo es un honor para mí y no tendría porque molestarme… pero yo solo te veo con un amigo, no lo se que eres una persona genial con la cual uno podría andar… igual y con el tiempo podamos entendernos de otra manera, solo espero que no cambie en nada nuestra amistad"

¿Amistad? Si el único que más o menos sabía algo de la vida del contrario el él. Apostaba a que Sasuke ni siquiera sabía como se llamaban sus padres, su color favorito o el día de su cumpleaños. Pero aún así dejo una ventana abierta dentro de su alma al decir "igual y con el tiempo…" , sabia que era estúpido atenerse a algo tan trivial como eso, pero tenía que aferrase a su última esperanza, por lo que el continuo ahí. Siempre fiel al contestar todos y cada uno de las notificaciones del moreno, siempre ahí para cuando quisiera hablar.

Para mitad de año, una noticia le calo hasta lo mas profundo de su alma, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el Uchiha estaba saliendo oficialmente con alguien.

Sus vanas ilusiones cayeron de la manera más deplorable que alguien pudiera imaginar, se sentía idiota, estúpido e imbécil al creer siquiera que tenía una esperanza para con él y quería llorar. Aunque jamás le dio alas en si, siempre pensó que podría con algo de tiempo poder llegar a algo más. Pero el tiempo solo le demostraba una vez lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser por tener tan sosas ilusiones. Ahora debía aceptar todo a como estaba y marcar de una buena vez la distancia, total solo sería un año, el último del Uchiha en el colegio.

Solo esperaba que dios aun se apiadara de su alma y pudiera resistir o de lo contrario tendría que visitar el psiquiatra por la depresión en la cual estaba apunto de terminar.

* * *

><p>Con mucho amor Akaerii<p> 


End file.
